Spend my life with you
by EriKl17
Summary: Bade one-shot


_**A life with you**_

**BECK'S POV**

"Do you know what day is it tomorrow?" she asked me before we go to sleep. She was sitting on my bed, in my RV as I was getting ready to go to bed with her. She is so beautiful. Pale skin, curly black hair with blue strikes, blue-green eyes... She is the one and only! She is the woman I love. The woman I want to marry and have kids with.

"Yeah, I think it's Saturday!" I told her, but I knew what she meant. Tomorrow is a really important day for us. That day, 4 years ago, we kissed for the first time and I asked her to be my girlfriend. Right outside my RV. She was here for a project. We were hanging out like friends. It was really fun. It was love at first sight, but none of us admitted it back then. She was afraid of being hurt and I was afraid of being rejected by the girl I liked. So, I didn't do anything. I was going to walk her home but she insisted on going alone. She was so stubborn. She still is. She didn't want me to think that she was afraid of anything. That she was tough.

_" I'll walk you home!" I told her as we both got out of my RV._

_"No! You are not!" She yelled at me. "I am not like other girls. I'm not afraid of anything. I can go on my own. I'm not a sensitive little girl who needs others to take her home and I don't need..."_

_Then I cut her off with my lips. I was kissing her slowly and softly and I thought that she would push me away, but instead she placed her hands on my chest and kissed me back. Her tongue explored my mouth and I held her tighter. We've been kissing for a while and then we broke our kiss to catch our breaths. _

_"Jade, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked her. Our foreheads were touching and we both smiled. Her answer was a peck on my lips. "Yes, I'd loved that!" she said sweetly._

Jade was disappointed. She didn't see that coming. I know her really well. She thought that I would tell her that tomorrow is our 4th anniversary. But I didn't because I have a surprise for her. I sat next to her on my bed.

"We should fall asleep baby."

"Ok. Goodnight!" she said and I felt that she was angry. I kissed her cheek and fall asleep. She turned around so I could face her back.

"Goodnight, Jade"

_**The next morning**_

**JADE'S POV**

I open my eyes. The sunlight gets into the RV and it's really bothering me. I'm not in a mood for anything and I still can't believe what he told me last night! _"Yeah, I think it's Saturday"_. Omg! I wanted to punch him right in the face. But I love him and I don't want to hurt him. But he's a jerk! How can't he remember that today is our 4th anniversary. I feel him moving next to me. I turn to face him and he opens his eyes. I can't be mad at him when he looks at me like this, with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Good morning, babe!" he said and then he turned me around so that he could be on top of me. Before I could say anything he kisses me hard on the lips and then my face. My eyes, my cheeks, my nose as he's going lower to my neck. I place my left hand around his neck as I'm running my fingers through his hair. He then stops and stares at me. And then I'm sure he's going to say "Happy anniversary, baby" but he is just looking at me. The moment is completely ruined when my phone rings. God! Really? Now?

"What?" I screamed before I could even see who was calling me.

"Hiiiiiii!" She said with her sweet voice while coughing.

"Cat? What do you want?" I asked a little softer this time.

"I'm..." cough "...sick!"

"Ok! Get well soon!"

"Wait Jadeeee! I need you..." cough "...I'm alone! My nona isn't here. I can't..."

"Oh! Sorry. Do you want me to come by?" I really couldn't leave her all alone. She's my best friend and she would do the same thing. Except that, I wanna get out of here. I'm mad at Beck.

"Ohhh! Yayyy! Please Jade!" She said with a high-pitched voice.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok! Bye!"

I hang up and stood up to get dressed. Beck was looking at me with a puzzled face.

"Who was it babe? Where are you going?"

"Cat is sick and I'm going to take care of her cause her nona isn't home." I told him looking for my t-shirt.

"Oh. Ok. Tell her to get well soon!"

"I'll tell her." He stood up and came closer to me. He hugged me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Don't be late, please! See you later!"

"See you."

**BECK'S POV**

Thank God, it worked! Cat is a great actor. I hope she can make Jade stay with her until I'm done here. I can say, Jade is really mad at me. She thinks that I forgot our anniversary. My plan worked! I called Cat yesterday to tell her I needed her help. I told her that I wanted to surprise Jade because it's our anniversary today and gladly, she said that she could help. Now, I have to go out and take what I need for tonight.

**JADE'S POV**

I spent all day taking care of Cat. I know, she's my friend but I really want to go. I told Beck I wouldn't be late. It's almost 8 p.m. I'll just make some tea for Cat and then I'll leave cause she told me that her nona is coming. I took the hot cup of tea and went to her room, when suddenly I heard Cat talking with someone on the phone.

"No. No. Don't worry. She doesn't know anything. She thinks that I'm sick." She giggled. The other person told her something.

"I told you Beck! Don't worry! She..."

I opened the door and started yelling at Cat who hang up on Beck.

"What's going on? Tell meeee! What's that you and Beck don't want me to know?"

"Jadeee! Calm down! It's nothing! Beck wanted me to keep it a secret but he is in his RV and..." she said really scared.

"I'm going there!" I told her while grabbing my bag.

**BECK'S POV**

"Beck, she's coming."

"Ok, Cat! Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it! Have fun! Byeeee!"

I'm ready. I'm ready to do it! I look around the RV to see if I forgot something. No. Everything is perfect. I got out and stood at the driveway waiting for Jade.

**JADE'S POV**

I'm going to kill him! I can't believe it. He forgot our anniversary, he's keeping secrets and Cat is also involved!

I pull my car onto his parents' driveway and my mouth drops. I step out of the car just to see Beck with a black tuxedo standing outside his RV, while the entire driveway is filled with millions of red rose petals and candles.

"You were late." He teased me.

"Beck? What is this?" Is the only thing that I can say.

"That?" He asks pointing at the driveway. "My way to tell you 'Happy Anniversary', babe!" He comes closer.

"That... What's..." I can't say a word.

"Well, I guess Cat is a great actor!" He smiles at me.

"I guess she is!" I admit.

"I think you should tell me something. Maybe 'sorry'?"

"What? You are the one who should say it. I was mad at you because I thought that you..."

I love when he does that. He kisses me passionately without letting me finish what I was saying. He rests his right hand on my waist and the other on my jaw line. He kisses me roughly while caressing my cheek. Then I traced my tongue against the contour of his tender lips. His lips were soft and tasted like mint. He deepened our kiss. His tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth. I played with his tongue and then he bit and started sucking my bottom lip. That's paradise! I grinned and we stopped kissing for a while. The only thing that we could hear was the sound of our breaths. We stared at each other and then he kissed my forehead, grabbed my hand and lead me to a table for two. We both sit down as he opens a champagne bottle. He fills two glasses and gives one to me.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I'm not!" I covered his hand with mine.

"I love you, Jade!"

"I love you too, Beck!" He stood up.

"I want to give you something!" He said getting into his RV.

I'm so happy! I'm the happiest woman in the world! This is like a dream and I really don't want to wake up. I can't believe what he's done for me. That's the most romantic thing ever! I usually tease him when he is all romantic and sweet, but deep down I love it. Suddenly he comes out holding a rectangle box covered with black wrapping paper.

"That's for you!" He told me handing me the box.

I took it and tore apart the wrapping paper to see a box made of glass. Inside the box was a pair of black scissors. I grabbed the scissors and left the box. Omg! On my new scissors there was something carved with gold letters. I looked closely and saw a 'BJO'. I looked at Beck.

"What's 'BJO'?" I asked him.

"Beck & Jade Oliver. Look closer in the box" he said simply. I looked at him shocked and did as he told me. I took the box and this time, I saw a small black velvet box. I opened it. OMG! Beck was on his knee.

"Jadelyn West, I knew from the first time I saw you that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So now..." he paused for a minute to look at me holding an engagement ring and continued. "Will you marry me, Jade West?"

We stood there in silence, for a little bit. Then I broke the silence and took the ring.

"Yes!" I told him while hugging him and threw us both down on the ground with the rose petals. I was on top of Beck and I started giving him sweet pecks on his lips, which turned into a make-out session. After a couple of minutes down on the ground he smiled.

"So, Mrs. Oliver could you please say that you love me one more time?"

"Are you sure? Cause I won't stop saying it for the rest of our lives. You might get sick of it." She joked.

"Get sick of you? Saying that you love me? Never." he grinned.

"Ok, then. Beck Oliver, I love you!"

"I love you too, Jade Oliver!"


End file.
